The present invention relates to the configuration of a portion for supporting an electrical connector in a waiting state within a panel.
One method of fitting connectors together is as follows: one of a pair of connectors is attached in a waiting state within a panel, then the corresponding connector is fitted to the waiting connector. At this juncture, the corresponding connector is attached to a separate component, and this separate component is attached to the panel, thereby fitting the corresponding connector to the waiting connector. However, due to unavoidable errors in attaching, or the like, it may happen that axes of the two connectors are not aligned, and the two connectors cannot be fitted together.
As a result, the waiting connector is often provided with a configuration which supports it, this configuration absorbing the axis misalignment and allowing fitting to take place. That is, outer faces of the connector are provided with resilient members which, when the connector is inserted into the panel, engage with an attachment hole formed in this panel. As a result, the connector is supported within the panel in a latched state, while being able to move along a plate face of this panel. Consequently, if the corresponding connector is fitted thereto with its axis being misaligned, the resilient members allow the waiting connector to move and the axes to become aligned, thus allowing the two connectors to be fitted together correctly.
This type of supporting configuration for a waiting connector is described in, for example, JP-8330028.
However, in the conventional example, when the resilient members provided on one face bend so as to align the axis, and the connector moves in one direction as these resilient members bend, the degree of engagement between the resilient members and a hole edge of the attachment hole on the opposing face decreases commensurately. Consequently, there is the problem that, when the waiting connector receives a pushing force from the corresponding connector, the engaged state of the waiting connector may be released, and it may fall out of the attachment hole.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a supporting configuration for a connector which allows a connector whose axis needs to be aligned to be moved along a plate face of a panel while simultaneously preventing the connector from falling out of the attachment hole.
According to the invention there is provided in combination, a connector and a panel having an aperture to receive said connector with clearance, said connector having resilient external contacts for engagement with the periphery of said aperture whereby said connector is retained in said aperture for limited movement in the plane of said panel, wherein opposite sides of said connector each have a pair of said resilient contacts, each pair of resilient contacts being oppositely deformable, and said panel further comprises inward protrusions of said aperture which respectively project between associated pairs of said resilient contacts, said resilient contacts engaging opposite sides of said aperture and whereby partial disengagement of a respective resilient contact from said aperture, as a result of lateral movement of said connector in said aperture, causes a corresponding support structure to engage said protrusion by a corresponding amount.
The invention ensures that lateral movement of the connector is possible without a decrease in the security of retention. The connector is thus reliably prevented from accidental release from the panel.
Preferably each of the contacts comprise cantilevered arms having abutment faces for engagement with the periphery of the aperture on the side opposite to the direction of insertion. Inclined ribs may be provided on said arms to provide smooth and progressive bending of the arms. The ribs have the additional function of strengthening these arms.
The resilient arms are preferably provided on said support structure.
The engagement face of the contacts is preferably tapered so that resilient bending thereof increases the contact area with the panel, thus ensuring that the retention force is not reduced.